


Split Apart

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Twins, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati hates her House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Always" and fanfic100 prompt "Independence"

I hate being a Gryffindor.

I've never told anyone, but I really hate it. I don't know what kind of sick joke the Sorting Hat thought it was playing on me when it put me here, but I want to incendio it.

Until my first night at Hogwarts, Padma and I were always together. We were never apart. But now we spend every day and night apart.

I don't understand! The Weasley twins got to be together. They're both in the same house, the same dorm, and all the same classes. They always get to see each other.

I hardly ever see Padma anymore. She wouldn't even take the same elective classes as me third year. It's like she doesn't even care that we're not together anymore. It's almost like she doesn't want to be reminded that we're twins.

We used to always be together, and now we're always split apart.

I hate being a Gryffindor.


End file.
